


【数寄】ねこ（R）

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn





	【数寄】ねこ（R）

片寄正梦见炸鸡和天妇罗为了争夺他的宠幸披挂上阵大打出手。他抱着一大桶爆米花蹲在地上，一边咔哧咔哧，一边劝架，别打了，别打了，我也不挑，你们可以一起嘛。

怀里的爆米花耐不住想掺和，直直地蹦到他的脸上，他躲了躲。可爆米花蹦太快，搔得他脸上痒痒的。

他嘟囔一声，无奈醒转过来，闭着眼抓住在脸上作乱的那只手："reo别闹，再让我睡会儿，才几点呢？"

佐野没有回答他，然后他听见了男人低沉的轻笑。

片寄这下醒得彻底，他要是再不明白，不如退行卷土，回家卖红薯。

早晨的阳光斜斜地打入，照印出空气里漂浮的颗粒，又氤氲着照出不切实的光影。

数原反手抓了他的手腕，声音比这光更温柔："你瘦了。"

这话听着好像有点耳熟。片寄脑子不太清楚，用力地眨巴了两下眼睛，他觉得眼角大概有眼屎糊住了，这样对着人讲话有点不礼貌。

他憋住起床气，抬起半颗脑袋，有涵养地问："你能放开我么…"

…我想扣一下眼屎。

"不能。"

数原打断了他，他的脸上仍挂着笑意，只是这笑的味道跟之前那个不太一样，也还是温柔的，但又多了点复杂的势在必得。

再然后片寄的口鼻被湿润的纱布捂住，临失去意识前，他心想，都9012年了，还用乙醚，实在是太没有职业修养和创新精神了。

 

片寄又醒过来的时候，不敢妄动。他慢慢睁开眼，眼前是黑的，身体上并没有衣物的触感，但索性还算有良心地给盖了被子。

他不敢动弹地感受着，随后被后穴里的异物感击溃。等了一会儿没有听见耳边有任何声响，忍不住伸手去摸，摸到了一手毛绒绒的尾巴。

他抬手的时候叮铃哐啷，才发现手上被人带了锁链。又动了动脚，脚上也是。

不近不远处有人声传来："为了你好，你最好还是不要动后面的东西。"

片寄叹了口气，小心地坐起来，身上的被子滑下，露出过于单薄的上半身："你没必要这样。"

"我好好把命留着，等了你好久，你又不来，那只能我来找你。"男人笑了笑，伴着小推车的声音："先吃点东西吧，你肯定饿了。"

片寄顿了顿，摸了摸眼睛上的眼罩，晃了晃手里的锁铐，征求意见："我可以自己吃么？"

"不可以，"数原舀了一勺汤，用嘴唇碰了碰温度，递到他嘴边，"张嘴。"

片寄老实喝了，吃人嘴短，诚恳地赞了味道。

他也明白一会儿会发生什么，吃到嘴里的食物大多偏清爽，照顾到了整个肛肠，也还算是考虑周到。

"你太紧了，还是先提前适应一下比较好。"数原一本正经地同他解释。

片寄正闷声吃得香，被噎住喉咙，没了胃口。

"我吃饱了，谢谢。"

他腮帮子塞得满满，想起了什么，摸索着方位，用食指触上了男人的手臂："你是不是怕我啊？"

"我为什么怕你？"数原又再给他喂了一口，放下手里的碗，"怕你杀了我么？"

片寄摇头："你知道我说的不是这个。"他牵着数原的手摸上自己的脸："你为什么不敢看我的眼睛呢，你在害怕什么？"

数原有一瞬间的僵硬，又很快恢复了正常，手指的关节贴着他的脸颊轻柔地滑动："怕你跑了，怕你不来杀我，把你锁起来就安心多了。"

片寄注意到了那一瞬间的变化，心里有一些自得，可他想了一会儿，还是苦笑："也是，这样是没法跑了。"

"那你还要杀我么？"

片寄不吭声了，记得那天晚上他也问过这个问题，他回答说舍不得。

数原扣住了他的下巴，片寄以为他要吻自己了，绷紧了腰，而他只是弯下身，隔着眼罩亲了亲他的眼睛。

"不用回答了，你不会说真话的，小家伙。"

片寄努力地组织着语言，他明明伶牙俐齿，却找不出一句整话来反驳他。

或许是他沉默着的为难样子取悦了数原，令他想看看更多的，在他身上发生的，美丽的不堪的风景。

他拍拍了片寄的脸蛋示意他："张嘴。"他的语气跟方才喂汤时一模一样，再平常不过。

有东西在片寄的嘴唇上磨蹭，他就算看不见，也能闻到带着腥膻味的会是什么东西。

他楞了好一会儿，又像是下定了什么决心，用膝盖撑着床铺，换成了正坐的姿势。这样的一动，他的身上再挂不住任何的被子，赤裸地跪坐在数原的面前，他抬头望向他，漂亮的锁骨都跟着轻轻地颤抖，模样圣洁而天真，纯粹又无措。

尾巴柔顺地伏在他的脚边，后穴里插着的假阳具随着动作挤压着穴肉，带出一串串隐秘的痒。他几乎连腰都要打不直，极轻地哼了一声，又迅速地咬住了嘴唇。

数原伸手解救出了他可怜的唇，以指腹安抚。他的上唇薄，而下唇形状饱满，淡淡的粉红色透出肉欲，潋滟着的光泽看着比果冻更多汁。

他是这么想的，就也这么做了。

他抵在他的唇上摩擦，用牙齿轻轻地吮吸着他的唇瓣。片寄被咬得有些疼，不解他突如其来地对嘴唇的偏执，只能乖巧地吐出一点舌尖给他，缠住他的舌头纠缠，同他接一个湿吻。

数原吻得不够，却渴求更多。他后退了一些，捏着片寄的下巴，重复地说："张嘴。"

片寄的耳朵已经开始泛出诱人的红色，他喘了两口气开口，语调柔软："急什么。"

他因为看不见，不好发力，用手代替眼睛去确认数原所在的具体位置。他摸上肌肉分明的腹部，整个手掌贴在皮肤上，慢慢地往下挪。

数原被他摸得浑身发热，不由得低头看他的手，他的手指漂亮，指甲浑圆，手腕纤细，不美的是手铐处的皮肤横着一圈淡淡的红。

数原看了一阵，把手上的两个手铐给他解了，随手丢在床脚。

"谢谢。"片寄仰头笑了笑，手上握着他勃发的性器，像是为了交换感激之情，舔了舔他的龟头。

"是手铐刮到我了。"

数原不知道自己为什么要解释，他伸手摸了摸他柔软的后脑勺，鼓励他继续。

片寄没有搭理他，只是从喉间哼哼，张口含住了他的性器。

他在上岗培训前学过类似的课程，虽然没有实际上手实操过，但是基础的理论知识还是懂的。

嘴唇包裹着牙齿不停地吞吐，他没有做深喉的打算，用手扶着后半段撸动，甚至还分出精神轻轻地揉捏他的囊袋。

Beta闻不到信息素，却能被最原始的荷尔蒙迷晕头脑。他前后都被撑满，心里被汹涌的羞耻感淹没，性器在这样的情况下抬起了头，后穴又酸又涨，逐渐渗出液体，打湿了穴口那一块的尾巴。

从数原的角度只能看到他微微颤动的肩胛骨，他感觉到了片寄的不专注，恶意地挺腰往深处顶。片寄被这意外地一顶，喉头痉挛紧缩，绞得数原倒吸一口冷气。

片寄小脸被噎得通红，他被顶得整个人往后倒，用手撑在自己的身后才不至于摔在床上。数原忍住了怜惜之意，按住他的后脑勺，一下一下地在他的口腔里大开大合地顶弄。

片寄小声呜咽着，他的嘴巴合不拢，有吞咽不急的唾液顺着发红的嘴角溢出。他感到害怕，身体失去控制，后穴自觉地收缩着，假阳具有越来越向身体深处进入的倾向。

数原又抽插了几下，抽出了性器，射在了他的胸膛上。他捞住摇摇欲坠的片寄，吻了吻他的嘴角，终于抬手拿开了盖在他眼睛上的眼罩。

数原一碰到就发现眼罩已经完全湿透了，单薄的布料吸饱了片寄的泪水。于是他又吻了吻他的眼角，替他吮去还没有来得及落下的眼泪。

片寄眉间紧蹙着，眼角和嘴角都挂着粉红色，他试了几次，才在光线中把眼睛睁开，眼角又滑落大颗的泪水，泪痣被浸湿后显得格外委屈。

他软软地在数原的臂弯里，没有缓过劲来，睁大眼睛小口地呼吸，胸膛上的精液往下淌，偏偏他的性器还往上翘着，仿佛破碎而淫糜的人偶。

他的瞳仁里蓄着整片水光，像藏着弯昏红的月亮，而他就在月下盛开出一朵血色蔷薇。

数原是怕他的。

他怕看他的眼睛，他的眼睛太黑，黑得仿佛无底的深渊。他不确定深渊是否有意凝视，但数原知道这深渊他势必要同他共往。

数原替他擦去泪水，片寄转过头去吻他的指尖。

"混蛋。"

片寄慢悠悠地开口，方才伤了嗓子，清朗的少年音里带了沙哑，变得低低的，沾染了尘世的欲望。

"对不起。"

数原投降的速度很快，也很诚恳，仿佛这样就能抵消掉他所有的恶劣。

"把后面的东西拿出来……"

片寄攀着他的胳膊，抬眼看他，直直地撞进他的眼神里。

"用你的。"

数原在他的眼神里看不出真伪，反而激起了更为强烈的占有欲。

片寄见他不动，就拉着他的手往后探，咬着已经红肿的唇，小声地说："这个东西不好。"

尾巴被打湿了一大截，数原没有把东西一口气拔出来，抽出来一段又塞了回去，反复地小幅度抽动，叽叽咕咕的水声下流又色情。

"哪里不好了，很适合你的，小野猫？"

片寄原本闭上了眼睛，伏在他的肩窝哼叫，听到他这么说，又睁着圆滚滚的眼睛不解地看他。

"你真奇怪。"

数原被他看得一头疑问，凑上去咬了咬他肉肉的耳垂。

"怎么了？"

片寄笑了笑，用唇舌轻轻地啃着他脖子上的纹身，热度打在皮肤上，含糊地问："你是自己操不了我，才要用假阳具操我？"

数原挑了挑眉，却也不恼，干脆地把尾巴直接拔了出来，在床上找了个干净地方半躺半坐，让他自己上来。

片寄不满地噘嘴，若有似无地瞪他一眼，两腿分开，肠液顺着大腿流到膝盖，他乖乖地跨在他的身上，像是在苦恼下一步要怎么做。

数原没有再给他思考的空间，掰开臀瓣，拉着他的腰就往下按，片寄的腰本来就没有力气，他这一下就完全没入身体深处。

数原的性器比原先后穴里的东西还要大一些，片寄下半身一麻，带着可以忽略不计的痛，酸软的感觉顺着后穴，到达肢体的每一个角落。他这下才庆幸男人出于变态的情趣，提前用假阳具给自己做了扩张。

后穴松软湿滑，数原满意地顶了两下，就停了动作要他自己动。片寄哼哼唧唧的，很有限地扭动了两下腰，性器在温暖的甬道里磨蹭，迟迟找不到让自己舒服的点。

他趴下身，藤蔓似的扒着数原，用小舌头像猫一样，讨好地舔弄着他的喉结。

"kazu…操操我吧…kazu…我难受…"

数原曾经听说过，人名切不能被鬼神所知，他会唤着你的名字蛊惑你，你会失去神智，答应他一切要求。

片寄感觉到后穴内的性器莫名涨大一圈，撑着他敏感的肠壁，连柱身上脉络的跳动都可以清晰地感知到，像心跳的频率汇聚成了致命的脉冲。

两个人不是第一次做爱，片寄的身体又足够诱人到让人难以忘记，所以数原很清楚他身体的敏感点。

他一手掐着他的腰，将人往上提，抽到在只有龟头卡在穴口时，按住他的肩膀不留情面地捣入。他插得凶狠，穴口在抽插中带出更多的液体，更方便了下一次的进入。

他一次比一次干得深，片寄往后仰着头，许久发不出声音，只能失神地摇头，然后把大片的胸脯暴露给数原。

数原没有拒绝的道理，放慢了抽插的幅度，转而在他的腺点上反复摩擦，低头叼住了他的乳头，用舌苔大力地舔弄，引得他终于又哭了出来。

片寄抬起臀部配合着他的进攻，快感冲刷着他所剩无几的羞耻心，他的性器被夹在两个人的身体之间，偶尔擦过数原腹肌的一点摩擦，让他的前段也有快感在汇集。

"kazu…这边也要…"

另一边的乳头没有得到关注，空虚得有些心慌，他扭扭腰，委屈地同他撒娇，侧着身体把胸口往他的嘴里送。

数原撇开头，他的声音磁性，像午夜的电波："是谁在操你？谁操你舒服？嗯？"

在情乱的状况下，片寄的叫声都不会太大，像个奶声奶气的小猫，他会哼，会呻吟，甚至必要时会故意说好话来讨好他，可他似乎始终给自己留了一点点的理智。

数原有些不满，停下了身下的动作，两个手都捏着他的乳头，肉粒在他的指间可爱地立了起来。片寄难耐地用包含春意的眼神看他，伸出指甲抓他的背。

他无奈地撒了一会儿娇，数原的性器依然在他的体内又粗又硬撑着肠壁，却没有要任何要动的打算。

他搂着数原的脖子，在他的怀里调整出了一个方便性器进得更加深的体位，他艰难地动了动，正面怀抱的体位实在是太深，顶到他早已退化的生殖腔口。

"是kazu在操我…只有kazu在操我…kazu最舒服了…"片寄红了眼圈，他说的很慢，但是很清楚，"kazu…"他越想越气，干脆咬在他的脖子上。

数原知道顶到生殖腔会有多痛，更何况他还是一个Beta，因此想要退出来一些。他喜欢他，他想要他快乐，却不想要他痛。

"标记我。"

片寄声音发抖，疼得腿根都不停地打颤，却仍用力地卡着他的腰不肯放行。

"我不知道要怎么做，你才会相信我。标记我，给Beta的标记虽然只有三个月，但起码这三个月，我是你的人了。"

数原掰着他的脸同自己对视，在他的眼睛里找了好久，只能在那深渊里看到自己的倒影。

他叹了口气，将人搂得更紧，大手托着他的后脑勺，好让那毛绒绒的脑袋依恋地靠在肩上，下半身不同于上半身的轻柔，复又开始缓慢有力地顶弄着他。

"难受么？"数原亲亲他渗出汗珠的侧脸。

这人到底还是太温柔，片寄的脑袋昏昏沉沉地想，就算他再想藏住，光是声音里的温柔就满到漫了一地。

他摇了摇头，有些恨铁不成钢，嫩白的大腿缠着他的腰："你再不用力我才难受。"

数原得了指令，每一下都往最深处去。进入生殖腔标记是Alpha与生俱来的本能，他被最原始的愿望驱动着，要将面前这个人归为自己所有。

性器在后穴里磨得生热，片寄抬高的屁股，摆动自己的腰，好让性器可以顺路擦过自己的腺点，脆弱的肠壁对即将发生的一切既激动又恐惧，痛感激发了身体深处掩埋的受虐欲望，后穴有规律的收缩着，眼神完全失去焦距。

数原此刻也并不好受，生殖腔口过紧，却又柔嫩异常，他堪堪在腔口挤出一点点缝隙，就感受到了片寄濒临高潮的颤抖。他吻了吻片寄的嘴，不再忍耐，又重重地往腔口顶了一下，腔内是幽秘的迦南地，甜蜜的软肉一拥而上，对突然闯入的异教徒做出谄媚的挽留。

片寄已经发不出多余的声音，他像是温热海洋里的浮木，被麻痹的神经误导决定坠落，他喃喃地喊着数原的名字，性器前段涨得滴出了水，最后颤巍巍地抽搐着射在了数原的腹肌上。

数原抽插了两下，也随即射精，灼热的精液冲刷在腔壁，性器卡在腔内成结。片寄的脸色疼得失去血色，扒着他肩膀的手指因为过于用力而发白，数原轻轻地摸着他的背，用亲吻让他的身体更为放松一些。

等待成结的时间漫长，两人一时无话，片寄靠在他的身上，半眯着眼睛，小脑袋一点一点眼看着又要睡过去。

数原扶着他的脑袋，在他的耳边问他："那以后呢？"

片寄迷迷糊糊地扬起头，漂亮的大眼睛雾蒙蒙的："什么以后？"

数原心下估计他又要翻脸不认账，挠了挠他的手心："三个月以后呢？"

片寄哦了一声，垂下了头，不清不楚地嘟囔了两句，说："看你表现，到时候再议吧。"

数原练了一身的肌肉，浑身都是硬的，片寄被硌得疼，找了半天才在他怀里寻到了个舒服位置，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

"太痛了，下次还是不要标记了，就管三个月太不划算了。"

他支吾着犹豫了一会儿，闭上了眼，唇角浅浅上翘，声线慵懒，带着随时都能进入梦乡的疲惫。

"哦对了，你的命我买来了，你才是我的。"


End file.
